Alterniabound
S Past Karkat: Wake up, also known as Alterniabound, is a video game-esque flash segment in Act 5: Act 2 starring the Trolls in their Ectobiology Lab in the Veil, soon after their first contact with the Kids. The flash allows the player to search through the lab, examining objects of interest and collecting items from treasure chests (although none of the objects do anything apart from getting a humorous reaction/description from the character). Information of Note *The three main characters you can play as in this flash are Karkat, Terezi, and Vriska, though you can very briefly play as past Karkat, future Eridan, future Feferi, future Aradia, future Terezi, future Kanaya, and future Vriska. **Past Karkat creates the trolls as grubs using Ectobiology. This scene is accessed at the center of the Ectobiology platform, where there is a sparkling point of light with which the player interacts. **Future Eridan looks at the smoldering remains of his computer. He blames one of the Seers: Rose or Terezi. (No player movement.) **You cannot be Future Feferi, because she is sleeping on Gamzee's pile of horns. The significance of this is not yet known. (No player movement.) **Future Aradia has exploded... (No player movement.) **Future Terezi puts on a Dragonsuit (which had previously only been fanon) and begins roleplaying as a Legislacerator who is solving the murder of Senator Lemonsnout. The Pouncellor (Nepeta) is withholding key information. Future Terezi also obtains Nepeta's Scribblepad and finds Eridan's pile of wands. There is a similar sparkling point of light in a treasure chest by her smelloscope. **Future Kanaya discusses with Karkat the kids' use of the Green Sun against Jack Noir. **Future Vriska is only playable in her room and has a shrine to Nicolas Cage. This scene is accessed by using the computer terminal controlling the second set of doors in Vriska's area. *Whatever happens when trolls go to sleep with a dead Dream Self is so horrible that Karkat forbids anyone from sleeping without explaining why. A conversation with Feferi implies that this may have something to do with the monsters in the Furthest Ring. *Karkat claims to have seen during his sleep, and suspects that he knows 's identity (although he refuses to share his suspicions with Terezi). *Vriska fights a giant chess monster called an "Inquisiclops", which seems to be half Prospitian and half Dersite. She doesn't have her Fluorite Octet at the time, but the monster poses no threat at her high level. She easily kills it by stealing its luck. *Nepeta leads the player, as Future Terezi, to Eridan's pile of shitty wands. Sleeping in the pile leads to a game over without further explanation. All playable trolls, including Current Terezi, can sleep in the pile of wands and get a game over - the hidden path is always available. *Aradiabot explodes in the near future. *Future Vriska keeps a Nicolas Cage shrine behind a password encoded door. "YEAH!!!!!!!! <3" is visible below the various images of Cage. A short flash loop is played if the wall is examined. *The Green Sun is somehow part of the kids' plan to kill Jack Noir. *Gamzee tries to charge the other trolls to sleep in his horn pile (420 Boondollars or a pinch of magic star dust). He dances in a bizarre fashion - actually the same manner of movement as shopkeepers in the game ''Secret of Mana''. *Vriska gives all of her hard-earned loot to John to give him an edge over Dave. *If you talk to Tavros as Terezi he runs off and breaks his legs. He then goes on to say he had been warned about the stairs. *All of the trolls' Sprites have died. Items Karkat's Room *A Boonbuck *A ~ATH manual *A Tinkerbull plush *A whole mess of boonbucks *A teapot *A wicked elixir *A beautiful work of fine art *Homes Smell Ya Later *A box of Fruit Trollups (Flavor: Orange Creamsicle Colonoscolypse) *A pail Terezi's Room *Son of Lemonsnout *A Boonbuck *A fairy poster *A Music Box Time Machine *A Beagle Aegis *A wild consort *A pair of Rocket Wings *A Flarp manual *The Demonbane Ragripper *A gorgeous piece of fine art *Deuce Clubs *A Brainfork *The assassinated corpse of Liaison Pumpkinsnuffle *Like 13 boondollars or something *Your trusty drawing chalk *The Dragonsuit *Some gift art from a cool friend *A drawing tablet Vriska's Room *A Magic 8 Ball *Tavros's severed legs *The Fiduspear *A fairy poster *The Fluorite Octet *A heap of Flarp manuals *A pair of Rocket Boots *A cuttlefish *A broken 8 ball *A bust of Nick Cage (swoooooooon.) *A wild consort Common areas *Some Boondollars *The trusty Clawsickle *A broken bow and arrow *A chainsaw *A fairy poster *A beautiful musclebeast nude *The Crosbytop *A broken robot part *Some glasses of fresh milk Secrets *Pressing Ctrl+T will bring you to a sound test room with all of the songs in the flash and many that otherwise aren't. While being brought to the room, most of Totaka's Song plays. The room itself contains the main characters of EarthBound. Leaving the room will send you back to the main room via a Chrono Trigger "Gate". Until you "reset" the code by hitting Ctrl+T again, all the Transportalizers will use the Chrono Trigger "Gate" effect instead of their usual animation. *The last wall indentation in Karkat's room/hallway contains a switch that will open up the door to a secret room. After hitting the secret switch, head back the way you came and you should see that the fifth indentation is now a hallway. It will contain Horsaroni, Kanaya's dresses, and Sollux's beehive mainframes. *Not strictly a secret, but try right clicking and using 'Forward' over and over. *As soon as the game loads, try clicking on the gamepad icon, waiting for it to fully load, then clicking on the icon again. If done right Aradia will appear. Aradia also appears briefly if you quickly tap the space bar in dialog scenes. *While you are Future Terezi, you can operate Aradia's teleport. It leads to the top of the winding staircase through the abyss and not anywhere new. (Perhaps because in the future, Future Aradia has exploded, her transportalizer leading to her room is no longer needed) *In the newspost posted along with the game, Andrew claims that there is a secret secret room, but it is currently not known if this is one of the ones described above, or one that hasn't been found yet. Since he was talking about the music, he was most likely referring to the Sound Test Room, but that won't stop anyone from searching for this very secret room. It has all the secrets. All of them. *As Terezi, you can slip off the stairs by going diagonal. As far as I've seen, you're stuck then. It may be some secret, however. Credits Aborted Slunk (Art), Radiation (SFX and most of the music) , and Gankro (Programming) , among others, are to blame for destroying two seperate websites on the day of the update. Others: *Boy Skylark - Robert J! Lake (xfactorinfinity) *Hero's Growth - Jeremy Iamurri (Solatrus) *Phrenic Phever - Clark Powell (Plazmataz) *Walk Stab Walk - Erik Scheele - (Jit) *Horschestra - Alexander Rosetti - (Albatross Soup) Category:Homestuck Trolls Category:Homestuck